Another World Part 1,2 & 3
by Aileena
Summary: Crossover between SailorMoon and Final Fantasy 8! The scouts get mysteriously teleported to the FF8 world! Rated PG13 becuz I felt like it... I'm not gonna finish this fic cuz I've run out of inspiration sorri~


**Another World: Part 1**   
_A cross-over between SM. and FF8_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I don't own Final Fantasy eight or Sailor Moon; I'm only doing this for entertainment! Don't sue me!_   
  

    
    **Lady's Man has entered.**
    
    Aileena: Welcome to Global Chat! Make some friends, have fun!
    
    Lady's Man: Hey Aileena! How's my favorite gal?
    
    Aileena: Shut up or I'll kick you out.
    
    Lady's Man: Blah!
    
    **Goddess of Love has entered.**
    
    Goddess of Love: Hey where is everyone?
    
    Lady's Man: Right here!
    
    Goddess of Love: o hi! A/S/L?
    
    Lady's Man: 17/m/balamb garden
    
    Goddess of Love: Balamb Garden where's that?
    
    Lady's Man: Near Balamb Town
    
    Goddess of Love: Balamb?! Got no idea where that is… o well, I'm 16/f/Tokyo
    
    Lady's Man: Tokyo? Where the hell is that?
    
    Goddess of Love: You're really dense, study geography a little
    
    Lady's Man: You should too! You don't know where Balamb is!
    
    Goddess of Love: okay, so we both need to study a bit
    
    Lady's Man: So what do you look like?
    
    Goddess of Love: Well… I have long blonde hair, blue eyes… I look like the Goddess of Love!
    
    Lady's Man: My type of girl!
    
    Goddess of Love: uh oh! Gotta run, c-ya
    
    **Goddess of Love has left.**

"Mina! Why are you so late?" Rei yelled, as Mina scampered up the steps to the temple.   
"I'm sorry! I was talking to this guy I met on the net, Lady's Man, doesn't he sound dreamy?" Mina asked with hearts in her eyes, "And then I met this ultra hot guy on the way here so you know, duty calls!"   
"Yes, well while you were chatting and flirting, we were having a meeting about the new enemy!" Rei said clearly annoyed. "Even Serena got here before you!"   
"Oh you guys! I'm not always late! Now c'mon, tell me what's happening!" Mina whined.   
"Well…" Amy began.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The sound of Chad screaming made all of them look up. They nodded and quickly transformed. They turned around the corner of the temple in time to see Fish Eye yell   
"One!" A board appeared from behind Chad.   
"Two!" Metal cuffs went around Chad's wrists and ankles.   
"Three!" As Chad's mirror of dreams appeared, he gave one painful cry and went unconscious, as Fish Eye stuck his head into the mirror. "Dammit! The unicorn isn't there!" He grumbled   
"Stop right there! How dare you look at Chad's dreams, in the name of the moon, Ill punish you!" Sailor Moon did her little movements.   
"Sailor Moon!" The blue haired man hissed out the name like a curse. With a flick of his wrist, 3 knives appeared and he flung them at Sailor Moon. She froze, petrified.   
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus screamed and pushed her out of the way, she managed to dodge 2 of the knives but the 3rd pierced her arm.   
"Venus!" Sailor Moon cried. She ran over to where Venus was kneeling, holding her arm.   
"He He! I'm the best!" Fish Eye cried jumping up and down, he stopped and 3 knives appeared in his hand again. "Now to finish off you!" He headed for Chad.   
"No!" Mars cried, she hit a fire arrow through his hand.   
"Owww! You'll pay for that!" He cried. "Come out my shadow!" Out of his shadow emerged an ugly monster. It looked like a cross between Marilyn Manson and a spider. Deal with them!" A circle of water appeared in the air and Fish Eye dove into it. 

The monster turned to them grinning and licking its lips. He built a huge web big enough for all five scouts and shot a string of white stuff at Jupiter, she tried to dodge it but to no avail, he wrapped her in that stringy stuff and threw her onto his giant web.   
"1 down, 4 to go!" He said grinning evilly.   
In no time, all 5 scouts were attached to the web.   
"Tuxedo Mask! Where are you? I'm so gonna hurt you later if I'm alive!" Serena cried, as the moon on her tiara began to glow, as did everybody else's jewel.   
"What the…?" The Marilyn Manson spider yelled as a bright light surrounded the scouts.   
"AAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed as everything went black. 

"Hello?" A male voice called out. Mina opened her eyes; she was starring into brown eyes.   
"You're awake! Can you tell me your name?" He asked.   
"Mina, Mina Aino," she replied, taking in his whole face, he had brown hair in a ponytail down his back and a cowboy hat on.   
"I'm Kinneas, Irvine Kinneas," he said grinning. "Pleasure to meet you," he kissed her hand.   
"Where are my friends?" Mina asked blushing.   
"In the other rooms," Irvine answered. So, what's a pretty lady like you doing in Balamb?" He asked. "Balamb?" she echoed. 

**~ END OF PART ONE ~**

**This part gets more into humor..... and I'm not good at that so flames would be okay!**

"This is so strange! I'm the top student in geography yet I've never heard of this Balamb place we're in!" Amy said, analyzing a book that Irvine had given her.   
"Yeah, their technology looks way too advanced!" Lita said, running a hand over one of those things by the fountain.   
"Perhaps that fight we had against Fish Eye's shadow sent us somewhere?" Rei said, wishing there was fire somewhere so she could read it.   
"It's wierd," Serena said, question marks in her eyes. "The only person who's not worried is Mina and she's hogging that cute guy, Irvine all to herself!"   
"Hey you guys!" Mina ran up to the girls. "Guess what? I met this other hot guy and his name is Zell, he has this funky tatoo on his face and then there's this other hot guy named Squall but he's so uptight and he's definitely dating Rin..."   
"Mina! Aren't you the slightest bit worried about where we are?" Rei asked. "Now, tell me about these hot guys!"   
"Well, Squall is..." Mina began.   
"You guys! We really need to find a way to get back to Tokyo!" Amy said.   
"Oh, Amy! Don't worry...Mina! Tell me about this Squall dude!!" Serena said.   
"Don't you already have Derein?" Lita asked, narrowing her eyes.   
"Oh but Derein doesn't count!" Serena laughed. "Besides, he's not even here!"   
"Anyways, Squall gave me this thing!" Mina lifted up a gunblade that had orange and yellow swirled in it. "He said it's a gunblade and I'm gonna learn how to use it!"   
"Whatever!" Rei rolled her eyes.   
"I'll just ignore that! He said that since I'm probably gonna be here for quite a while, I should at least be of some use so yeah..." Mina explained, glaring at Rei the whole time.   
"I think, Mina Aino that you should not be so carefree all the time and actually help us thinkof a way to return home!" Rei yelled.   
"No way! I wouldn't mind staying here the rest of my life, this is so much better than dull old Tokyo and stupid monsters! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to meet with Zell in the cafeteria!" Mina stalked off.   
"Dumb girl!" Rei screamed. "&%@^&"   
"Rei, calm down! You're just jealous!" Serena said.   
"Jealous?! of that crazy flirt? no way, I, Rei have too much class!" With that, Rei strolled off, nose in the air. 

*** 

"So, Zell, tell me more about yourself!" Mina said, watching Zell stuff hot dogs into his mouth.   
"Well...I...nfp...munch... like hot dogs and I am NOT a chickenwuss!"   
"Um...I never said you were..."   
"Yes, you're thinking it!"   
"Uh...whatev..."   
"STOP IT! You sound like Squall...STOP looking at me! Stuttering stanley...stuttering stanley!"   
"Okay...ZEll you're really freaking me out...I think I'll leave now...." Mina got up and scrambled away. 

*** 

"I hate that new girl...what's her name again?" Selphie sulked to Rinoa.   
"Mina? What about her?" Rinoa asked.   
"She's stealing Zell and Irvine!" Selphie said. "Those are the people fanfic authors match me with the most!"   
"Oh...well as long as she doesn't steal Squall, I'm happy!"   
"Why can't they match her with Quatre in this story?" Selphie pouted.   
"Well...you know..." SLAM! Quistis stormed in. "Quistis? What a pleasant surprise...ah hem...not" Rinoa greeted.   
Quistis shot Rinoa her death look. "Rinoa."   
"SO QUISTY!! u know what we should do!" Selphie said, bouncing up and down on her chair.   
"Please don't do that SElphie, it looks like you're humping the chair."   
"Whatever! hehe im stealing Squall's word! we should have a partay!!!"   
"Partay? o pleez that word is getting so old!" Quistis said, her nose in the air.   
"Quistis?" Rinoa whispered, looking around nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"   
"What?" Quistis grumbled.   
"Are you pms-ing?"   
"No, are you?"   
"HHHOW did you know?!" Rinoa yelled, beginning to cry.   
"Whatever! I don't have to put up with this insanity! A pms-ing Rinoa and a usual Selphie...argh! What a nasty combination!" She walked out of the room.   
"Who died and made her Queen of the World?" Selphie said.   
"RELENA!" Rinoa yelled, laughing. (that's Relena Peacecraft and Quatre from Gundam Wing) 

*** 

"So, Irvine... Can I ask you a question?" Mina asked looking at the ground.   
"Sure...what is it?"   
"Are you dating that girl named Selphie?"   
"No, I only flirt with her non-stop."   
"Ohhh... um...I gotta run, chow!"   
Irvine watched as Mina ran off. Dammit! Kinneas...what the hell's wrong with you? 

*** 

"Squall...tell me something..." Rinoa looked at him.   
"Sure...what is it?" He asked, reading his book on how to be more friendly.   
"Do you love me?"   
"Sure... why not? Doesn't everybody?" He mumbled, without looking up at her.   
"Dammit Squall who do you think you are?" Rinoa slapped him across the face.   
"Oh boy...it's that time of the month again..." 

*** 

I just want to go home! Is that too much to ask? Serena groaned, turning over. "How the hell does anyone sleep on these damn Garden mattresses?" She screamed, her back was aching.   
"Tell me about it! I have bruises on my bruises!" Lita swore under her breath.   
"Can you guys settle down? I'm trying to study about Balamb!" Ami snapped.   
"God, Ami what is your f***ing problem?! Just cuz you're a major nerd..." Rei stopped, shocked at what she had just said. The girls had been on edge for the past 8 weeks they'd been in Balamb with one exception...Mina, who was out partying with Irvine and the others.   
"I can't take this anymore... Derein must be worried sick about me!" Serena said, tears springing to her eyes.   
SLAM! "Hello!!!! Everybody" Mina strolled in, her hair was swept up unlike how she normally wore it.   
"SHUT UP!!!!" Everyone screamed.   
"God! What's wrong with all of you?" Mina asked, checking her make-up in the dresser mirror. "Well...gotta run...I got a date with this cute SeeD named Nida! Chow!" The door clicked behind her.   
"I HATE HER!" Rei pouted. "All these guys are drooling over her and not a single guy has checked me out yet..."   
"It would help if you'd leave the dormitory!" Lita suggested.   
"Oh bite me!"   
"What happens if we're stuck here forever?" Serena whispered. Nobody answered. 

***   
"Serena! Where are you?" Darien ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Reni who sat on his living room floor watching TV. Darien headed out onto his balcony to think, his thoughts were interrupted by Reni's scream. He ran into the living room, where Reni was slowly fading. "No! Reni! What's going on?" He reached towards the fading girl. "Where's mommy?" she whispered, as the rest of her vanished from time. "Dammit! Does this mean Serena is gone forever? No... I'll find you Serena... no matter what I'll find you." 

**~ END OF PART TWO ~** ****

**Due to all the good comments I've decided to continue this fic! Wow I didn't get a single flame... I'm trying to answer everybody's requests so here goes...******

"Maybe it would do us all some good if we got some fresh air," Ami suggested, pointing out the window.   
"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt!" Lita stood up, heading for the door.   
"In case you guys haven't noticed...we're in our pyjamas and it's 3 am" Rei stated, glancing at the clock.   
"So? It's not like anybody's gonna notice...c'mon Rei don't be a party pooper!" Serena grabbed Rei's arm and dragged her towards the door. 

*** 

Mina stopped dancing and stumbled to the bar. She was a complete mess, her hair was damp and strands clung to her face. She reached for a glass of water _(she's underage remember??) _and took a sip.   
"O yeah! I forgot to tell the others not to go out at night! O well they should know better than to wander out, I mean they're stupid but not _that_ stupid!" Mina recalled. "There's only a ton of monsters out there!" 

*** 

"Oh no, we forgot about those Garden peoples..." Amy said and whacked herself on the head. "I'm getting dumber every second we stay here!"   
"Don't worry Ami! Where there's a will, there's a way!" Rei stepped forward.   
"Yay! Rei my hero!" Serena smiled, jumping up and down. Rei felt herself swell with pride, I always knew she was good for something! She thought, strutting up to the Garden dude.   
"Excuse me, could I ask you a question?" The Garden dude turned around just as Lita and Ami sneaked past him. (Serena was being an airhead as usual, so she didn't know where to go and just stood behind the potted plants.)   
"You should be in bed, young lady! It is way past curfew." He spoke glancing at her red pj's.   
"Um...I seem to be lost! Can you tell me where the dormitories are?" She asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.   
"It's behind you..." he said flatly. "well...maybe you could take me there!" She said batting her eyelashes.   
"I don't think so," he said. "Well you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" She yelled clinging onto his arm. "No way you psycho! Let go of me," The Garden dude, being abnormally strong flung her and she landed beside Serena with a thud.   
"Go see the doctor!" He yelled, writing some words on a notepad and flung it at her before storming away.   
Serena picked it up and read it aloud: "COMPLETE LUNATIC"   
"Rei? I think you're losing your touch!" Serena giggled.   
"SHUT UP!" She yelled ripping the note from her hand. She got up and stormed towards the entrance. 

*** 

"Man! What took you guys so long? I thought the Garden peoples ate you or something!" Lita said, relieved. Lita and Ami had been waiting for the others by the entrance.   
"Haha very funny!" Rei said drily glaring at Serena who was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably from Lita's joke.   
"It's not that funny, Serena." Ami said. "Speaking of which, Greg told me this joke a while ago... there was this mathematician and he was trying to figure out this extremely hard equation, the equation was..." Ami stopped, realizing her listeners were already fast asleep.   
"Wake up!" She yelled angrily. "If you didn't want to hear my joke, you shouldn't have asked me to tell you one!"   
"Um...Ami I hate to break it to ya but nobody asked you in the first place" Serena said.   
"C'mon!" Lita motioned towards the door, they opened the door and stepped outside.   
"Wow! Look at all the stars!" Ami said, whipping out an astrology book from nowhere.   
"It's so peaceful here!" Rei said dreamily. "Not at all like Tokyo!"   
"AAAHHHHHHHH!" The others snapped out of their daze and looked towards where the noise had come from. They saw Serena running like crazy from one really big bug!   
"Oh no! The Eye people must have sent another monster after us!" Ami said. "Just when I thought I could have some quality reading time!"   
"Shut up and transform!" The scouts all transformed. (I'll spare you the boring details. Don't ask me why they have their transformation stuff)   
"Okay I'll make sushi out of this bug!" Mars whipped out an arrow just as the bug lurched at her. "AAHHHH!" SailorMoon screamed as another bug appeared out of nowhere and stung her. (Know what these bugs are, they're bite bugs...not that you care...)   
Sailor Mercury did her thing and the bugs froze in mid air. Jupiter kicked the frozen bugs and they shattered into a million pieces.   
"What the heck were those?" Jupiter demanded.   
"I don't want to know, let's get back to the Garden!" SailorMoon ran towards the door, as an enormous T-Rexaur appeared in their path.   
"Oh god!" Jupiter yelled as the T-Rexaur charged forward. 

*** 

Rinoa awoke, her head was pounding. It always hurt when something bad was about to happen, especially when somebody was about to die... 

*** 

Mina looked at her watch, it's 3 am...maybe I should go. "Mina!" Somebody grabbed onto Mina's arm. She spun around.   
"Hey let go of her!" Irvine yelled.   
"Stop it Irvine..." Mina said.   
"You know this guy?" Irvine demanded, pointing at him.   
"Yes, it's Derein." 

**That's all folks! Sorry if it's really short I'm in a major rush. Don't you just wanna kill me right now? The next part won't come out until I get at least one review!**


End file.
